<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why are you bleeding?! by Shugo_Ookami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333740">Why are you bleeding?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami'>Shugo_Ookami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon Squad [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Aid, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, original writing - Freeform, patching up, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oisín gets hurt! AGAIN</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oisín/Keryan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon Squad [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913521</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why are you bleeding?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>set before they move in together</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keryan woke with a start, popping up and looking around the dark room frantically. Quickly checking the clock, it appeared they’d only been asleep for a few short hours. Sucking in a few breaths quickly to try and even their breathing back out, they slowly sat up and pulled the blankets down. Oisín wasn’t home. He said he wouldn’t be home for a few days. Maybe that was a few days ago though and maybe he was back. Sliding out of the bed quietly, Keryan grabbed a pair of sleeping pants and slipped them on before cracking the door open to peer through it. Their knife was on the dresser and they grabbed it, holding it firmly in their hand as they used the other hand to slide the door open. </p><p>There was a noise at the other end of the house, making Keryan tense and hold the knife tighter. They were an assassin for fuck’s sake. They could take on an intruder in their own home! If it was an intruder. They probably should’ve checked their phone to see if Oisín had sent anything. Internally sighing, they crept further into the house. Making sure to keep their steps light and in one line to avoid unnecessary noise, keeping to the wall. No lights were turned on but the two of them never really needed lights to see. </p><p>The noises were getting a tad louder the further Keryan crept. </p><p>The kitchen? Wait. Back bathroom.</p><p>Keryan paused again, now confused as to why someone would be in their bathroom? Unless. </p><p>It had to be Oisín. And he was probably hurt. Again.</p><p>Sighing softly, Keryan moved to the back bathroom and stopped when they saw exactly what they thought would be there.</p><p>“Oisín.” Keryan said softly, holding their hands up when Oisín twisted to face them in a start. </p><p>“Keryan.” Oisín breathed out, surprised to find his partner standing there. “You...You startled me. Don’t be so quiet. And don’t point that blade in my direction.” He sighed, relaxing a bit now that he knew who was near him. “Go back to bed.”</p><p>Carefully setting the knife down on the kitchen counter, Keryan moved over to the bathroom door and leaned against the frame to peer at the other. There were a few tears in Oisín’s clothing, obvious signs of the other having been in a struggle. But what was really concerning them was the blood dripping down Oisín’s back. From his wings. Keryan tentatively stepped forward, watching the other’s reactions just in case, and set a hand on his arm gently.</p><p>“O.” They whispered, trying to look the other in the eyes. “Why are you bleeding?” </p><p>Oisín was quiet, his hands gripping the counter so tightly his knuckles were going white. He stayed quiet, hearing Keryan sigh behind him. Opening his mouth, he closed it again shortly after as he was unsure of what to say. Nothing he could say would explain anything. How could you explain to your partner that their father was an asshole and kept sending attack dogs on him the moment he didn’t like something he was doing. Instead, he leaned into Keryan’s touch lightly with a soft noise. “I can’t reach back there.”</p><p>It was a plea wrapped up in an excuse and Keryan knew it. They’d heard it far too many times from the taller man. They both led dangerous lives and them coming home with varying degrees of injuries wasn’t new. But it always hurt the same to see each other in pain and bleeding on their carpet. Keryan stared at the bloodied base of Oisín’s wings, their heart clenching painfully at the sight. Oisín deserved better. Getting hurt and abused solely because of what he was. It made Keryan sick to their stomach. </p><p>“Can you sit down?” Keryan mumbled, their eyes not leaving the spot on Oisín’s back. The blood started to drip further, making them shiver slightly. There was slight movement from Oisín before he sat backwards on the toilet so that Keryan could get at his back better. They maneuvered the other’s shirt off him, it practically fell off with how badly torn up it was, and set about assessing the full damage. The smell of iron hit Keryan heavily, making them recoil a bit and have to steady themselves on the counter before they could reach under it to grab their first aid box. The ever dwindling box that needed to be restocked again this month. Again. Mentally making a note that they needed to double up on gauze pads next time, they turned back to Oisín to find him resting his arms on the back of the toilet and leaning his head on them. “Oisín.” They murmured, coming up behind him again. “Keep still. This-”</p><p>“Is going to hurt. I know.” Oisín snapped, tensing up harshly. It caused blood to spurt from the wound and trickle down, making Keryan let out a noise of alarm and quickly press a cloth to the bottom of the trail to keep it from hitting their bathroom floor. “I fucking know.” Oisín whispered, slumping forward.</p><p>Keryan grit their teeth, glaring at the back of Oisín’s head as they started mopping up the blood slowly. They threw the soiled towel into the sink and reached for the antiseptic to start cleaning up the wound. They really did try their best to be as careful as possible but when you have to try and clean out FEATHERS, it wasn’t easy. And when your partner wasn’t the most relaxed person, it made things even harder. More than twice, they had to right Oisín and make sure the other didn’t slip off the toilet seat. </p><p>It was quiet between the two of them. One knowing the other was upset. One being upset over the other. </p><p>It wasn’t until Keryan was done wrapping the bandages around Oisín’s chest that words were finally spoken. </p><p>“We can leave this town.” Oisín said softly, looking anywhere but the other. He felt Keryan freeze. “Maybe not tomorrow but-”</p><p>“One day.” Keryan whispered, resting their forehead on Oisín’s shoulder gently. “One day we can leave. That way no one can ever hurt you again.” There were fingers carding through their short hair, making them close their eyes to try and hold back the tears. They stayed like that for a few moments before they sucked in a deep breath and pulled away. “Go to bed. I’ll clean up in here.” They murmured, turning back to the counter to start cleaning up the mess they had made, grabbing the soiled cloth to start rinsing it out and watched the red water swirl down the drain. When Oisín didn’t move, they squeezed the cloth a little tighter than necessary before gritting out. “Go.” That got the other to move finally, barely making a noise as he moved out of the bathroom. </p><p>They got the bathroom cleaned up, finding a bit of blood had gotten on the floor and angry scrubbed at it until it was all gone, and switched the light off to make their way back to their bedroom. Their knife had been moved, knowing Oisín had grabbed it on his way through. Sighing tiredly, they leaned against the counter and stared out the window for a moment, contemplating how hard it would be to pack everything up in a day. Pushing away angrily, they finally made it back to the bedroom and was ready to yell at Oisín again only to find the other passed out on the bed already with his face buried in a pillow and an arm splayed across the spot they took up in the bed. The angry immediately dissipated, making them deflate as they quietly shut the door behind them and crawled back onto the bed. Shoving at Oisín’s arm to get him to move it, they slid under the covers and stared up at the ceiling. They started slightly when a hand slid across their stomach and pulled them close, making them rest their own arm on top of his. </p><p>
  <i>I wonder if I can get boxes from Mom.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>